


Your Gentle Embrace

by BoxOnTheNile



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, kags needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxOnTheNile/pseuds/BoxOnTheNile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lamentaslair asked: Kageyama was never aware just how much in need of a hug he was until he gets one (KageHina? :3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Gentle Embrace

Tobio still dreams about it, sometimes. Of tossing to no one, of his team abandoning him, and he wakes with tears in his eyes and a knot of fear in his chest that doesn’t loosen as much as get pushed aside.

He goes to practice and tosses and listens to his senpais and pretends he’s not afraid of people around him. Pretends the match in middle school didn’t kill him a little.

Pretends he hasn’t fallen stupidly in love with the boy who told him “It makes no difference to me.”

Oikawa knows. He could get into Tobio’s head like no one else mentions it at the Youth Center. “Don’t fall in love with your spikers, Tobio-chan,” he mutters. “It’s more trouble than it’s worth.”

But since when did Tobio listen to him?

The fear never fades, not really. There’s always a voice in the back of his head, telling him to watch his step, to be the best, or they’ll leave him again. It gets louder and louder until the middle of one of his solo practices. His tosses won’t do what he needs them to and if he can’t do this for the one person that believes him _what good is he_

He sinks to the floor, fighting back tears. “Dammit dammit dammit,” he chants, because he’s better than this, he has to be, he can’t let them leave him again.

“Kageyama?”

Tobio’s gaze shoots to the door, where Hinata is standing with a worried expression. “Go away, Hinata, I’m fine, just…” He pulls in a breath, but it refuses to come steady, stuttering its way to his lungs.

The middle blocker isn’t convinced and crosses the court. “Kageyama, it’s okay to be scared. We have to face a lot of strong schools in Spring High-”

“I don’t wanna be left,” Tobio blurts out, and it’s in the open now, the fear that’s plagued him for nearly a year.

“We’re not going anywhere,” Hinata promises, pulling him into a hug. “We’re your team, Kageyama.”

Tobio clings to the other boy and stops holding it, sobbing into Hinata’s shoulder. He hears footsteps and soft voices, and hands too big to be Hinata’s smooth across his back. Oh, that soft voice is Suga, and the hands are Ennoshita.

His team. They haven’t left.


End file.
